


The Railing, Sheer Willpower, And His Angelic Smile

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crushes, Cute, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Teenagers, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: The only thing keeping Marinette up and on her feet was the railing, sheer willpower, and his angelic smile





	The Railing, Sheer Willpower, And His Angelic Smile

Adrien cornered Marinette at the edge of the school steps and the only thing keeping Marinette up and on her feet was the railing, sheer willpower, and his angelic smile that made her feel like she was drifting on a cloud. A hello and her mind went blank. Her tongue weighed down at the bottom of her mouth and she struggled to get out that _hey_ that bounced about in her throat as she stared dreamily into his eyes. Adrien raised his eyebrow with a concerned gaze. Earth to Marinette. She came _crashing down._ Her eyes bulged and she spat her greeting out. It sounded like a cross between a cough and a giggle. 

“You ok?” He asked. 

“Yeah?” She was definitely _not_ ok. This whole interaction was not _ok._ She was screwing this up _big time_ and she expected to collapse any second now. She gripped the stair’s railing. Her knuckles reddened. She gazed up at Adrien again. Oh god he was cute. Flutter flutter followed by a stutter.

“I’m just tired— you know long day—man I can’t wait to get home, wanna come with me?”

Oh **god.**

Marinette’s arm pulled her towards the railing. Her hand arched up, elbow jutted in, and she tried to look away but she was _trapped_ by his stare. 

She could see him thinking over her words, probably wondering what the heck she was talking about. And then she saw his eyes light up. His lips stretched into that same angelic smile and parted to eagerly say:

“You know Gorilla’s not gonna pick me up today so why not we walk home together?”

And then Marinette’s grip relaxed on the railing. She stood taller, swearing that heavenly choir sang in her head as she beamed up at Adrien, the boy of her dreams, who had just asked her to walk home with him. With _him!_

“Yeah” Marinette pushed off of the railing. Her legs felt light as she moved over to his side. They started off together, _together._ And she had no idea how she did it, how she had Adrien see through those jumbled words and awkwardness, but she _did it._ And man, being by his side felt so good.


End file.
